Lorelei
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: Enrique falls in love with a mythical girl from the banks of River Rhine. Little did he know. she was the German version of the Sirens who lured men to their deaths. Can the Majestics save Enri from certain death in time? OlixEnri


A/N: for the readers of my other stories…don't get confused…haha;) enjoy…

**Lorelei**

**Chapter One**

The Majestics were in Germany due to the upcoming Championships. Enrique had brought along Rosette and Bianca, much to his teammates' annoyance. The blonde, however, promised that his girlfriends wouldn't get in the way. Besides, their stay was technically their summer vacation, to which the first month wasn't devoted to beyblading but to the World Cup. Consequently, Enrique got away with it.

Having a decent conversation with Robert and Johnny about anything besides sports was virtually impossible. Enrique had taken to laughing at Oliver recently. The frenchie, in turn would throw one of his shoes at him every time he did. The reason behind this was vague…yes, oddly enough it was vague. Yet it was the generally accepted reason. I'll leave you guys to find out what the reason was…

Bianca. Rosette and Enrique were strolling down a shopping plaza at Leipzig. It was one of those Saturdays where Robert gave his team free time. Usually Robert, Johnny and Oliver stayed at the Jurgen Castle; Enrique didn't bother to know what they were talking about.

"O-oh! That's so beautiful Enrique-poo! Buy me that! Rosette, rosette look!" Bianca tugged on her best friend's arm and ran from shop window to shop window.

"Honestly Enri…" Rosette told her boyfriend as she was being pulled and tugged by her hyperactive friend. "I hope we aren't a burden to you. Thanks again for bringing us…"

The blonde Italian smiled. "Rosie shush…anything for you. Just as long as you two'll stay in your hotel. Our training days are coming up and you'll have to go shopping on your own."

The redhead smiled and nodded. "I'll make sure to tell Bianca…and I guess Oli won't be at his café anymore…"

Enrique laughed. "No…guess not…"

Rosette flashed him a big smile and ran off to join Bianca ravage a shoe salon.

The Italian sighed and leaned against a door, savoring the coldness of its glass…when, without warning it opened and he fell over.

"YAAAAH!"

"Oh God I'm so sorry!" exclaimed a soft voice.

_A heartbroken girl once wandered the banks of the River Rhine. Her lover had chosen to marry someone else, and her heart was a rock within her, heavy and hard. She searched the fields for somewhere which did not remind her of her lover. She searched the woods for somewhere she could forget him. She searched the riverbank for somewhere she might sleep without dreaming of him. And when she found nowhere, she sought to end all her sorrows by dying. She threw herself from the huge black rock which juts out over Rhine like an angry fist. Her name was Lorelei._

Enrique stood up, brushing the dust off his clothes. "I'm fine…' he said over and over again to console the apologizing girl. It came to an annoying point and so Enrique faced her, appalled at her persistence. "Yes! I'm f—"

He lost his words to the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. It was like the Creator had failed to give her proper color. She was as pale as bond paper. Her hair was a soft shimmering pastel gold; her clothes were of light white and blue. Her only features that stood out were her dazzling sapphire eyes and her rose hued lips. An unearthly glow surrounded her tall, delicate frame and Enrique had to look up at her. The girl smiled brightly.

"I…I'm glad…" she said in that same slender soft voice. "I'm sorry again…"

Enrique just stared. "I…gee…it's…" he laughed nervously, the ol' Giancarlo charm collapsing at the sheer beauty before him.

_But even in death Lorelei found no peace. Her soul was not permitted to rest. She was doomed, for taking her own life, to live on, in the shape of a nymph, perched on the craggy rock from which she had fallen. Her beauty was greater than it had been in life, her voice ten times more lovely. But in place of grief, she nursed a terrible hatred for young men._

He dared himself to take the girl's hand and lead her away from the doorway. She went with him smilingly.

"The name's Enrique…" the Italian smiled.

The girl brightened even more. "Oh gosh! You're a member of the Majestics!" she shook his hand gaily. "My name's Lorelei…"

**TBC**

A/N: I don't own anything! The paragraphs in italics narrate the legend of Lorelei…which I did NOT make up…review.,xD and also add in your reviews questions if you didn't understand this chappie…


End file.
